There has been extensive development of radar since the 1930's for detecting aircraft and ships at a distance, often over the horizon. Such systems routinely use many kilowatts to megawatts for transmitting their radar pulses. What is disclosed herein are micro-radars that use ten milli-Watts (mW) or less of power to transmit their pulses. Micro-radars are also used to detect vehicles and determine distances, but the distances involved are typically within a few meters of the micro-radar.